


Telling the world

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: SwanQueen Week 10 [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma Swan!Actress, Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, LGBTQ, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbians, Regina Mills - Freeform, Regina Mills!Actress, SQW 10, SQW 10 MOVIES, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week Winter 2018, SwanQueen AU, SwanQueen week 10, emma swan - Freeform, lesbian couple, lesbian love, sqw 10 movies 6, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: Regina Mills and Emma Swan have been dating for over a year, is it finally time to tell the world that they're together? Or is that backlash from haters and their parents going to be too much?





	Telling the world

SQW 10 - Day 6 - Actresses in love

 

 

"I want to get married." Regina said so matter of fact as she sat down for breakfast with her blonde co-star, who also happened to be her girlfriend.

 

 

No one else knew they were together, not even their own family's not that either could really tell their families, Regina had an abusive mother and Emma had parents who she knew wouldn't accept her being with Regina. Her parents hated Regina and the family she came from, mostly her mother even though Regina was nothing like her mother they still hated her.

 

 

Emma spat out her hot coco at those words “M-married? Are you proposing?”

 

 

“Not right now but I am putting the feelers out there, I mean I’m not saying like this year, but I do want to marry and marry you.” Regina smiled sipping at her coffee.

 

 

“Regina, maybe you should tell everyone it’s me who you want to marry.”

 

 

Regina smiled and nodded her head, before picking up her phone “You were standing too close to me yesterday on location.”

 

 

“Are you fricking kidding me? Regina you’ve just told me-you know what never mind, we need to make us public, so I don’t have to stand a certain distance away from you, my girlfriend, why should we hide us?”

 

 

“We shouldn't hide but Emma my mother, she'll not be happy. she will kill me and I love you Emma and want to be with you but - so we tell the world before our parents?” Regina suggested, shakily grabbing her girlfriends hand and running her thumb over the back of it.

 

 

 

“I do...we should really tell our agent first though.” Emma smiled

 

 

 

“Okay, well you send her the e-mail and I’ll send out a tweet how’s that sound?”

 

 

“Sounds good, where's my laptop?" Emma frowned

 

 

"Where you left it idiot, in the bedroom."

 

"Right, I had that new script to look at." Emma smiled, as she stood up and grabbed the laptop from the bedroom before coming to sit back down at the table in front of Regina, who by now also had her own laptop in front of her.

 

 

Emma opened her laptop, and sent the E-mail off as quickly as she could "Okay E-mail sent."

 

 

"Ready for our phones to blow up and twitter and every social media?"Regina chuckled "Help me choose a picture of us to go with the post?"

 

 

"Sure." Emma smiled sweetly as she moved her chair around the table, so she was sitting beside her Regina.

 

 

"I think this one, that was our one year anniversary." Emma grinned, pointing at a photo on the laptop screen."

 

 

"Alright, darling." Regina clicked on the picture, it was the two of them kissing and looking more in love than ever. Regina posted the photo on her twitter with the wording 'SwanQueen is real.' Emma held Regina's hand and the pressed the post button together "And it's tweeted, no going back."

 

 

And soon enough their phones were blowing up with tweets from all their fans, other actors and actresses, friends and family.

 

 

Regina looked at her laptop with a smile, until she didn't. Emma squeezed her girlfriends hand "Hey, baby, you knew we were going to get hate...you usually ignore it, why's it upsetting you?"

 

 

Regina sighed, slamming her laptop shut and standing up "Because, it's someone we know sending us the hate, well three people we know to be exact."

 

 

"Your mother? My parents?" Emma asked keeping her distance, it was always best to not go near Regina right away when someone had pissed her off.

 

 

"Yes. Check your phone they've told the world how wrong I am for you, even my own mother!" Regina snapped

 

 

"Hey..." Emma frowned, finally standing and walking up behind Regina, placing both her hands on the brunette's shoulders, squeezing. "...I don't care what they say, I love you and I want everyone to know that we're together and that you're the one I am going to spend my life with..." Emma spun Regina round so they were eye to eye "Do you understand me?"

 

 

Regina smiled "I know just my mother, she always gets to me and I wish she wouldn't. like what did I ever do that was so wrong, I don't understand."

 

 

 

"Hey, Regina, who cared what our mothers think, I know one thing, and that's why we told the world and look..." Emma grabbed her phone, clicking on her mentions and replies to the post her girlfriend posted "Look at all this love, all of this outweighs the negativity from internet trolls and our parents. Everyone else is over the moon, don't let one or two people make you unhappy, when you have thousands of people who love you and look up to you because my love you are my hero, in every way possible. I love you."

 

 

 

"No need to get soppy!" Regina grinned

 

 

 

Emma just rolled her eyes, and smacked her lips on to Regina's "Smart ass. My smart ass though, you and me forever. Remember?" Emma smiled grabbing Regina's hand and placing it on her heart and then Emma placed a hand over Regina's. "This means us."


End file.
